The Hollowed Guardian
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: After being betrayed and killed by Aizen Tia finds herself reborn as one of the young Guardian girls. With her former powers and her mask and tattoos as faint birth marks how will this shark guardian handle being a guardian? Read to see! OOC, AU, Femslash, and might be some bashings. Rated T for future langugue and suggestive themes as well as paranoia. Tiburon is in here too!
1. new girls and slap

**The Hollowed Guardian**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own or know what the hell I was thinking when I came up with this. How would the W.I.T.C.H. universe change if Harribel from Bleach was reborn as Will? Read to see! AU, OOC, and some definite Femslash!)**

"Who is that?" Taranee Cook asked her friends Irma Lair and Cornelia Hale when the doors to the auditorium were pushed open by several different boys so that a red haired girl no one had ever seen before could walk in. The red head was about the same height if not an inch or two taller than Taranee with lightly tanned skin, almost blood colored hair, vivid hazel eyes, a small frown set on dark pink lips, a thin but well-built frame that looked to have some athletic muscles, blue lightning bolt looking tattoo marks on her face, some strange pale looking birthmarks that stood out against her skin that looked kinda like a mask of something or another, and a rather impressive bust for a thirteen year old. All in all, she was very beautiful but she also looked very stoic, bored even.

"That's the new girl Will Vandom. She's in my math and science class. She's had boys drooling over her since before the first bell." Cornelia said watching as how Wills shoulders hunched slightly at all the wolf whistles she was getting from the boys.

"She looks lonely." Taranee said softly as she watched the red head calmly walk through the gym, knowing from experience that the stoic and bored look in her eyes could be just some way of protecting herself from pain.

"She's way on a different level. That's what all the boys are whispering at least. I've seen several boys hit on her and she merely raises an eyebrow at them all bored like and they go down like a ton of bricks with nosebleeds and blushes. You should've seen how she knocked one of the seniors out in the hallway just by raising an eyebrow at him, didn't have to say a word." Irma said grinning slightly since she had seen the girl walking down the hallway to class earlier, leaving a trail of drooling and knocked out cold males behind her.

"She does give off a strange vibe. I can't tell if she reminds me of a shark or if she reminds me of something else." Taranee said furrowing her brow in thought as she watched the red head walk past them.

"Hey there hottie. How about giving me a little smack?" Uriah asked grinning as he stood in front of Will, blocking her path as everyone watched.

"You asked for it." Will said causing everyone to notice that her voice had a strange echoy tint to it. Uriah closed his eyes and puckered his lips while everyone looked shocked. Will raised her hand and back handed him clear across the gym.

"Ms. Vandom!" Principal Knickerbocker shouts looking scandalized and shocked while everyone else was just shocked at the amazing show of strength from the red head.

"Yes?" Will asked looking at the principal blankly and not understanding the looks she was getting.

"Why did you just slap Mr. Uriah?" Knickerbocker asked glaring as she crossed her arms over her chest at the red head.

"He asked for me to give him a smack. Is that not what he meant?" Will asked with a small note of confusion coloring her words as she looked at the principal curiously.

"No, Ms. Vandom. That was not the type of smack he meant…at least I hope it wasn't." Knickerbocker said muttering this last part while Will looked confused again before merely giving a small shrug.

"My apologizes then. I shall never understand what boys mean when they say something strange." Will said muttering this last bit to herself but due to the shocked quietness of the gym everyone had heard it. The girls snickered in agreement while the boys looked both amazed and terrified of the red head.

"Woah. Will that was awesome!" Hay-lin said bounding over towards the red head excitedly before hugging said red head, earning surprised looks from her three friends at how friendly she was being with the new girl. Will for her part, merely smiled slightly as Hay-lin hugged her. The Chinese girl was her only friend so far and the red head cherished friends since she never had a whole lot of them.

"T-Thank you?" Will asked more than said as she looked at Hay-lin confused.

"You are so gonna have to tell me how you did that. I mean, you just smacked him clear across the gym!" Hay-lin rattled on as she led Will over towards Taranee and the others.

"But I did not use a lot of my strength. It is not a very big thing, Hay-lin." Will said with a slightly confused look in her eyes again while everyones jaws dropped.

"How much of your strength did you use?" Hay-lin asked sounding torn between amazed and terrified of the answer.

"Only two percent." Will answered honestly making everyone pale, if she could send someone flying clear across the gym with only a smack at two percent strength what could she do with a punch or kick at full strength?

"Woah. Will you are awesome!" Hay-lin exclaimed staring at her new friend wide eyed.

"T-Thank you?" Will asked more than said as she looked at Hay-lin confused by her energetic exclamation.

"I can't wait to introduce you to my grandma and parents when you come over later!" Hay-lin babbled on causing the other three to look at each other shocked.

"Hay-lin invited the new girl too?" Cornelia asked not bothering to keep her voice down as she looked at the other two who merely shrugged their shoulders.

"Apparently so." Taranee answered even though it was a rhetorical question.


	2. Powers, unfair, and Tiburon

**The Hollowed Guardian**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own see last chapter.)**

"So we are these Guardians of the veil in order to keep evil from spreading, and all of us have powers of some type usually the four main elements?" Will asked about an hour or two later when Yan-lin had explained everything to the teens and the Heart had chosen Will as its Keeper.

"Alright I'm in. Do I get any powers or anything in order to help me actually protect the Heart or am I left to fend for myself?" Will asked after Yan-lin had nodded to answer her earlier question. This caused the other four girls to blink since they hadn't really thought about how it seemed that Will had no powers of her own despite holding the crystal jewel that gave them theirs.

"As far as I know you don't have any powers right now but as your experience grows then you may unlock several powers, and this goes for all of you." Yan-lin answered blinking slightly since she hadn't been expecting the question while Will frowned.

"So I am to rely on the others to protect me while I merely fix up holes in the veil with a crystal jewel? Seems like I'm being set up to be kidnapped by this Phobos guy." Will said frowning as she considered this while the others frowned too since her words seemed to make perfect sense.

"She has a point. I mean, if she's supposed to be our leader then how come she doesn't have any powers of her own?" Taranee asked frowning sense her ingrained sense of justice was going haywire at the supposedly most powerful and important member of their group not having any powers of her own.

"Yeah that's a little screwed up." Irma agreed with a nod of her head and a frown on her face. Her dad was a cop and therefor she had very defined views on what was right and wrong, what was fair or not and this definitely didn't seem right or fair to the red head.

"I agree with you girls but I have no control over this. I'm sorry." Yan-lin said raising her hands placatingly as all five girls stared at her.

"I guess that mean I'll just have to be on guard at all times then." Will said letting out an echoy sigh as she shook her head in disbelief, she was being entrusted with a powerful jewel capable of giving her four new sort-of friends powers and yet she was left to fend for herself. How the hell was this fair to her, especially since she was most likely going to be the most targeted of the group because of the jewel?

This just screamed 'set up' and 'trap' to the reborn Espada who hid her surprise when Tiburon spoke inside of her head again. After being hit with a car at age seven Will had been comatose for a week where she relived her past life and spoke with her trusted Zanpakuto that had been awakened by the near death experience.

**"You're definitely being set up for something Tia. Something big at that." **Tiburon said grinning since he refused to call Will by her new name saying that her old one was much better and easier to pronounce than her full name, which the red head readily agreed with.

_'You think? What gave it away? The fact that I'm wearing a powerful jewel around my neck and have no powers of my own that they know of?'_ Will mentally asked her zanpakuto sarcastically and with a mental roll of her eyes while Tiburon snorted and gave a shrug to her questions.

"So I have to rely on these four to protect me while I seal up some tears and am virtually powerless?" Will asked angling her head towards the four other Guardians who were practicing with their powers a little bit.

"In essence? Yes." Yan-lin said before wincing when Taranee accidently set the banana on fire instead of the candle she was aiming for and Irma splashed Cornelia with water before putting out the fire.

"I feel safer already." Will said her voice oozing sarcasm which all but Hay-lin picked up on. The three guardians that did pick up on the sarcasm were grinning at her sheepishly while Hay-lin was practically bouncing in her seat, no wait now she was literally bouncing in her seat in excitement for some reason or another. Wills eyebrow twitched slightly and she was glad that she still had most of her control over water.

By using said control over water molecules in the air she could bend them which would deflect light on anything she wanted, essentially rendering it invisible. By doing this she was able to carry Tiburon around with her wherever she wanted without getting in trouble or anyone being any wiser to the fact that she had a powerful sword with her wherever she went. She hardly ever needed to actually use Tiburon against any enemies she faced since her harder than steel skin protected her from almost any attack and her speed ensured that she could dodge most attacks as well as take out her attackers quickly and most times with only a single punch.

Will sighed inaudibly as Hay-lin rapidly chatted on about something or another… something about costumes and ideas and names if Will had heard what little bit she could catch right. One thing was for sure. She definitely wouldn't be bored while working with these four and who knows. In time she may actually trust them with her secrets and/or past.


	3. practice looks and Cedric

**The Hollowed Guardian**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own see last chapter.)**

"Ok. Let's see what we can do… and hopefully not destroy anything." Will said standing in a forest with a small lake by it just outside of Heatherfield after beating down her friends idea to use a junkyard beside an intersection, that was just begging to be caught.

"Guardians Unite!" Will said after getting a small whisper in her head about the activation phrase.

_'Not another voice in my head! I already have enough of those!'_ Will mentally exclaimed when she realized that she heard a voice beside Tiburons in her head. Needless to say that Tiburon was laughing at how she had worded what she had said as she transformed, idly noticing that her companions were now in some kind of colored circle of reitsu before her vision was blocked by a lot of pink.

"Water." That was Irmas voice.

"Fire." There was Taranee, Will was somewhat surprised that the scared glasses wearing girl hadn't screamed out in fear of her own powers or the transformation yet.

"Earth." Cornelia said, Will unable to see her face but knowing from the tone of her voice that the blond was smiling.

"Air!" That was Hay-lins joyous exclamation, Will wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if she broke out of the bubble to see that the Chinese girl was dancing on the wind or some other such thing. Speaking of the reitsu bubble she was in, it was fading and Will felt taller and a lot more powerful which was saying something given how powerful she was normally.

"How come Wills outfit looks so different from ours?" Cornelia asked in a mixture of shock and jealousy as Will got her first good look at her fellow Guardians as well as herself. The other four were wearing pretty much the same outfit with only minor differences and each of them had a pair of wings that looked a bit like a large butterflies wings.

Will on the other hand was wearing an outfit similar to her white jacketed outfit during her life as an Espada, right down to the tattoo upon her breast only it was pink and in the shape of the Heart, and her wings were large and leathery instead of small and dainty. The only main difference of her outfit from her Espada one was the color scheme and the addition of a sash that went across her stomach, the sash covering her hollow hole that was back again along with her mask. Instead of being white with black trim Wills outfit was now blue with a green trim and had a pink shark on the skirt while the sash was also pink. Instead of being weaponless like the other four Guardians, she had Tiburon across her back the same way that he had always been without hindering her wings and she had a dagger on the inside of each of her green stilettos that felt like they would come out with the slightest tensing of her leg muscles. All in all Will looked very beautiful and yet very dangerous.

"I don't know but I do not care. Perhaps it is something that occurs to the Keeper of the Heart? Either way there is no reason we should put off practice. We must learn how to control our powers before we begin our fight." Will said her voice now even more echoic than it usually was with the return of her shark mask. Hay-lin took this as a sign for her to begin flying everywhere with her dainty wings fluttering as fast as they could go and Taranee stood on the ground by the others looking put out.

"Aw man I hate heights. I get woozy in high-heels." Taranee complained before yelping when her hand caught on fire but didn't hurt. Will landed behind Taranee quietly as Hay-lin zoomed overhead and Cornelia began practicing growing vines and different flowers a little ways away.

"Then learn to get over it since the wings aren't just for decoration. Hay-lin! Since you seem to have a gift for flying, help Taranee get over her hatred of heights and try to keep her from hitting a tree!" Will shouted up to the Chinese teen as soon as she had her attention as she grabbed Taranees arm and literally through the glasses wearing genius towards the Chinese girl, forcing the genius to learn how to use her wings and quickly or risk hitting the Chinese teen or worse, a tree.

"Will!" Taranee yelled terrified as she suddenly stopped flying towards Hay-lin, who had braced herself to catch the fire user, and instead hovered a few inches away from the air manipulator.

"You need to get over it eventually. Better now when you won't get harmed than when we're in an actually fight where you are likely to get injured, perhaps fatally so." Will said easily and without batting an eye-lash since she had used the same method to get Apache over her fear of heights back when she was an Espada. The girl had been a Deer Arrancar and therefore was much more suited for having both feet planted squarely on the ground than in the air.

"Good point." Taranee conceded after thinking about it for a minute while Irma was rolling around on the ground laughing at the trick Will had pulled to get the fire user off of the ground and in the air. Hay-lin worked with Taranee to steadily but surely get the pyro used to being in the air and get over her fear/ hatred of heights. Will turned from observing their progress to study Cornelia's progress in growing vines and plants to different heights and lengths.

"While it is good to control how long and tall they are why don't you also work on growing different plants quickly? That way, say one of us was poisoned by something that can only be healed by a certain plant? You could grow the plant we need for the antidote therefore saving us from harm and possible death." Will said interrupting the blond who looked ready to argue before conceding the point and proceeding to try growing different plants and trees quickly, this being a little harder than what she had been doing since she really had to focus on what she wanted to grow and how much she wanted it grown. Will nodded, satisfied that three of her companions were now doing something useful and productive, and turned to the final member of the group. She turned just in time to dodge a small water blast from the brown haired girl who grinned widely at her.

"You wish to practice your aim? It is both productive and fun." Will asked raising an eyebrow at the brown haired girl who grinned and merely nodded at her before the two began a game of 'water dodge'. It was where Irma would launch a small to medium sized blast of water at Will who would promptly dodge them by a few centimeters each so that it seemed like the blasts actually came close to hitting her. What Irma didn't know was that Will saw each and every one of them coming and where they would go within seconds of the brown haired girl forming and aiming them. Therefore Will could dodge them before they were even heading towards her good but doing so would not only reveal more than she wanted but would also discourage the water worker from practicing her aim.

"Okay girls. That's enough." Will called out after about an hour of dodging Irmas blasts that were slowly but surely getting faster and faster and bigger and bigger. Will surveyed the other girls progress before they could finish up what they had been doing when she had ended the practice session. Hay-lin now had pretty good control over the wind currents closest to her and could stop Taranee from hitting a tree by using the air currents to stop the black girl and the Chinese girl could also create small disks of compressed air that could cut off medium thick tree branches. Taranee could now fly at medium speed without looking woozy and crashing and could also set her hands on fire and produce small fireballs at will all around herself, having had to learn that skill quickly after smacking her face onto one or two tree branches. Cornelia could now grow small flowers and vines almost instantly and large ones in a minute or two but trees and anything bigger than a rose bush would take her at least ten minutes of concentration.

"I'm guessing that's one of those folds in the veils that I'm supposed to seal up." Will said observing the swirling pink vortex that had opened in front of the five girls just as Will was about to transform them back to normal.

"Look it's a boy!" Cornelia said stating the obvious as a teenaged boy no older than them came flying out of the portal to land in front of them. Will noticed something else coming out of the fold and it looked like a giant snake. Will immediately turned to Hay-lin, who she had learned had a photographic memory when it came to strange or out of the ordinary things.

"Hay-lin. Get a good look at the creature about to come from the fold so that we can ask your grandmom about it later." Will whispered to the Chinese girl who had instantly turned to look at the large snake that came out of the fold and grabbed the boy with its tail. Will didn't bother with whatever powers her Guardian form may have given her as she put one finger through one of the loops on her sword guard, drawing the snake and boys attention to her. Will pulled out the sword, showing that it was only the 'outline' of a broad western styled sword that had the center hollowed out. The blade spun at rapid speeds besides Wills shoulder while the other four Guardians were watching it wondering how it wasn't hitting and harming Will.

"I don't know who or what you are nor what you want but I don't care. This is our planet and you aren't welcome here." Will said to the giant snake man as she grabbed the handle of her sword, the tip of it pointing down and away from her before she brought it up to point at him. Will smirked slightly underneath her mask as she lunged forward and gave the giant snake a nasty cut across its chest area causing it to roar in pain and drop the boy through the fold before slithering back through the portal himself. Will detransformed the girls as she put away Tiburon and narrowed her eyes at were the snake man and fold had been.

"As soon as we have better information and control over our powers…and wings, we'll go save him from wherever the snake is taking him. That wound I gave the snake will hurt him greatly and scar over should he move certain ways and since they won't know that we'll always have a way to identify him should he ever disguise himself. Let's get back to the restaurant for some drinks and information." Will said turning towards her friends who could only nod their heads in shock and wonder what the hell just happened.


	4. talking with Yan-lin and curious?

**The Hollowed Guardian**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own see last chapter.)**

"Lord eh? I've seen worse." Will said shrugging as Yan-lin told them the giant snakes name and title.

"Speaking of which how did you do that Will? It was awesome!" Irma said looking at her leader wide eyed and excited since the girl had taken on the giant snake man on her own with just a sword while the others were still shocked.

"I have been training myself in using Tiburon effectively since I was around seven to ten years of age. The biggest hardship right then was making sure I maintained my balance with the wings." Will said, technically it wasn't a lie. She said she had to maintain balance with her wings which was true, she didn't say anything about being in mid-air.

"Well why were you training yourself in using a sword?" Taranee asked looking at the red head curiously and earning a raised eyebrow in return.

"I found it interesting and soothing." Was all Will would say on the matter and if you tried to push her she gave a very stoic look with one eyebrow raised as if to say 'really?' with merely a look.

"Soothing?" Cornelia echoed in disbelief when that finally processed in her brain.

"Of course. Not many would try to attack me when I have Tiburon with me. Ask some of my old friends, I'm damn dangerous with a sword." Will said smirking slightly before blinking as she realized that she had cursed so easily while the others looked shocked at her curse.

"Hmm. Nnorita must've rubbed off on me more than I thought. I'm starting to curse more than I used to." Will muttered to herself not knowing that Yan-Lin, Hay-Lin and Taranee had heard her. Taranees eyes narrowed slightly while Hay-Lin looked a little curious. For some reason the name 'Nnorita' sounded familiar to the dark skinned fire user while Hay-Lin wondered over the Japanese name.

"Where were you hiding um… Tiburon was it?" Irma asked looking at Wills sword curiously and slightly confused at the strange name. Yan-lins eyes narrowed slightly when she recognized the name but she didn't say anything about it just yet.

"I was never hiding him. He is just unable to be seen unless I wish it." Will answered without skipping a beat causing her 'friends' to look confused while Yan-Lins eyes narrowed further.

"Oh yeah! Grandma! Does the Keeper of the Heart get some kind of cool outfit that's different from the rest of ours?" Hay-Lin asked energetically as she drew a picture of Will in her 'Guardian' Form.

"No, not until your powers are evolved greatly and even then it's only to show that she is the Keeper of the Heart and not a very big change. Why?" Yan-Lin asked looking at her granddaughter curiously and not mentioning that if someone had their memories of a past life then it could affect their Guardian form, she didn't think the kids were ready for that yet.

"Cause Will's form was really different from ours and it was so cool! See?" Hay-Lin asked showing her grandmother the picture of Will in Guardian form that she had drawn just now while Will herself was watching Yan-lins reaction, wondering if the old woman knew anything about this as well.

"Espada." Yan-lin breathed out with wide eyes as she looked down at the picture her granddaughter had drawn and caused the Guardians to look confused. Well three of them looked confused while Will was stoic and tensed, and Taranee looked shocked as well and was staring at Will with wide eyes.

"What's an 'Espada' Grandma?" Hay-lin asked her grandmother curiously as she shot Will a confused and slightly worried look while Cornelia and Irma were actually nodding their agreement to this question.

"Oh? I-It's nothing girls. The picture of Will in her strange Guardian Form reminded me of an old friend of mine from back in China whose name was Espada. Nothing to worry about." Yan-lin said although Taranee and Will knew she was lying while the other three merely bought this excuse easily.

"Will. I know what an Espada really is and I know who you used to be. I need you to stop by my house later so we can talk alright?" Taranee leaned over subtly to whisper into Wills ear while the others were distracted slightly when Irma had soaked Cornelia again.

"Hai." Will answered automatically as her eyes narrowed, Yan-Lin knowing about Espada she could somewhat understand. The woman was old and had once been a Guardian herself so she had probably met a few Arrancars or maybe even one or two of the former Espada but Taranee? Now that was a surprise to the former Tres-Espada.

"Will? I'll need to talk with you later about your Guardian Leader duties so if you can stay behind when your friends all leave?" Yan-lin requested warily causing Will to nod slightly while the others, minus Taranee, looked confused as to what the Guardian Leader duties could be about. Half an hour later and the other four guardians had left Will and Yan-lin alone. Well that wasn't entirely true. Hay-lin was in her room upstairs while Taranee was waiting just outside the room for Will so that they could talk about her being an Espada and all on their own.

"So tell me how is it that you are reborn and have access to all of your memories Will? Or should I call you Tia Harribel?" Yan-lin asked after a moment of the two women merely staring at one another in silence.


	5. Fraccion?

**The Hollowed Guardian**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own see last chapter.)**

"So tell me how is it that you are reborn and have access to all of your memories Will? Or should I call you Tia Harribel?" Yan-lin asked after a moment of the two women merely staring at one another in silence.

"Nearly being hit by a car at the age of ten and being comatose would wake up anyone's past memories I believe, I don't know how I was reborn though. I prefer Harribel but I suppose Will would do." Will said with a casual shrug of her shoulders, there was no use in denying it so why bother?

"Do you know what happened to your fraccion after your death?" Yan-lin asked curiously and causing Will to look at her sharply, those girls were like her daughters and she was more than a little protective of those she saw as her family.

"No. What happened?" Will asked giving Yan-lin her undivided attention while the elderly woman looked a little surprised at how quick Will was to worry about her fraccion.

"They survived but stayed in Las Noches. A couple of years ago they told Kurosaki that they didn't know how they knew, but they knew that you were reborn. All those that are aware of the Soul Society have been on the lookout for you ever since. They miss you something horrible." Yan-lin reported causing Will to give a small slightly echoy sigh of relief that her girls were alright. She didn't know how badly she would react should something have happened to them in her absence.

"Is there any way for us to get ahold of them? I wouldn't mind seeing my girls again." Will said smiling softly at hearing that her three precious fraccion were all okay and alive, figuratively of course, at the least.

"I'll see if I can't contact Ishin or one of the others." Was all the Yan-lin would allow in answer, which caused Will to sigh slightly. She wasn't exactly going to believe that they'll help her when she had once tried to kill them, orders or not.

"I can contact Ms. Harribels fraccion directly if you want."


	6. filler

**The Hollowed Guardian**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own see last chapter.)**

"I can contact Ms. Harribels fraccion directly if you want."

The two women jumped and looked behind Will, startled at the voice and the offer.

"Taranee?" Yan-lin asked confused and curious at seeing the young African American girl standing there smiling somewhat awkwardly.

"Yeah. I can contact Ms. Harribels fraccion directly." Taranee said with a shy smile at the two women that were merely staring at her.

"How?" Will asked merely looking at the girl she had become somewhat aquatinted with in the short time they've been guardians.

"Mila-Rose is one of my ancestors and I inherited a little of her powers. Enough to be able to contact them or cast a low powered Cero should I need it. I also have a small bone fragment of what my Arrancar mask would look like and am able to resonate slightly with Mila. I can ask her to come to my house and we could meet them there." Taranee said scuffing her shoe against the floor lightly as she explained it to her ancestors' mother figure and her friends grandmother.


End file.
